dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game FAQ
Conecting problems The connection with the server was interupted Connection temporarily refused. There are too Many simultaneous connections on the server at the moment. Please try again in afew seconds. Does anybody else have this message apprear when logging in? I find it is relatively time based and normally occurs about 5 P.M (U.K time). On the off chance i actually can log in i often find i am around and above 6000 in line to access the server. This basically means 50% of the time i cant actually play the game, i am a P2P and have all the system requirements and have been playing dofus trouble free for about 4 months now so why cant i log in? is it just me? I am also fairly displeased because im still paying for the game in my membership but cant actually play it. Any tips or solutions? FunkMasterFresh 2/10/06 P.S sorry for the long title :It means too many people are trying to log in at once. I believe this is everyone logging in on every server, as we choose what server we play on after we wait this horridly long amount of time. I just had to wait from place 5500 and then it told me i mistyped my password. Now I have to wait agin.... v_v Rinar 18:05, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :no problem with the long tittle I shorten it and it keeps perfectly the idea. This has been happening since the new internation server has come in so ppl from all the servers are trying to play the new server with 2xExperience event so its quite hard to log in at those hours and have to wait arround 30 to 1 hours to log in, and it can happend the same thing to Rinar so one must be carefull other than that it's desist for wanting to play or log on another hour --Cizagna 21:51, 2 October 2006 (UTC) what's wrong now? As for me, all the "enemies" are undefined, my skills are undefined, the map cannot be seen, i have no recipe(for my job) and i carn't even gain any wheat that i've chopped. What's wrong? Is this part of the hardware malfunction, or is it a permanat damage. What can I do now? I'm so stuck. PLEASE HELP. I cannot even talk to the bankers and stuff. Seriously troubled. Tzubise 11/9/06 :Late answer but go to Ankama Support for help on this matter --Cizagna (Talk) 01:11, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Disconnections and slow login One question....... why the hell is dofus soooooooooooooo messed up. Its gettin to the stage where it takes me 10 mins to log in and i am often disconnected during fights wheras before the 'update' i had never suffered from either of these. wtf have you guys done?!?!?! 15:23 18/6/06 Hmm now the whole rushu server is down...........again. The thing that annoys me the most is that during the period that the server was down for a week two of my pets died an there was no compensation at all. Couldnt they at least pause game time????? 16:29 18/6/06 P.s sry for spamming but im hella annoyed at this AssaultAnVinegar :After the Server Rushu had a hardware malfuntion, Amanka decide to imprement version 14 of Dofus, with that they separate the diferent funtions of 1 server to varius server (ej login server, game server, possible update server) this new version had a new way to handle the server load, also the Client handle more information, that would enable the server to have less load (less lag of the users). All this was rush to update because of the Server failur of Rushu, so at peak times (this include peak times from France plus peak times for USA makes it normaly the whole day) the server conections are unreliable kicking people. The best option is to work on your Jobs while you don't enter on fights to avoid energy loss. :For your second thing, the server was down 1 week, my friends did not loose their pets when the server came back. They compensate the loose of the down of the server (hardware failur) by giving 1 week of double exp. But during the week the Disconection Problems have been annoying to every one making it not so enjoyable to every one, except the ones that play on non-peak times. Now the server is down and lets hope that Amanka resolves the D/C problem --Cizagna 16:44, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :: Things are much better at the moment. I suggest downloading the 1.14.1 patch. On Rushu there's no lag and no disconnects. Ankama has been apologetic in every contact with its users, and it gave two kinds of compensation (double XP and 3 days P2P time). --TaviRider 17:36, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Compensation Package The compensation package i recieved for the disconnections, i found, was satisfactory and the candies are a good concept but i cant open one of them. I recieved two and opened one on the day and left one for later and now its got to the stage where ive run out of wisdom candies an want to access my second batch but can open the present. when i try to the following message appears: "cannot open because you dont have the required item" or words to that affect. Has anyone else experienced this problem and got any advice? - AssaultAnVinegar 17:53 11/7/06 :A guildmate had this problem, but I never heard whether there was a solution. Rather than posting here, though, I suggest that you go to the official forums and read and/or post in the technical support forum. --TaviRider 19:10, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :Make sure you have no candies in effect, I think Ankama changed it so you wouldent accidently use candies... I had this problem when i tryed to use a Prospecting Candy When I already had one in effect.--Winlow 10:28, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Ive found how to open the second compensation package, you have to have no items from the previous package still in you inventory. A.k.a put them in your bank. Hope this helps afew people. AssaultAnVinegar Healing Argh, I have XX/XX health, how do I heal? :You can type /sit to heal slowly, or you can purchase bread from other players. - MrMunchie ::Or you can become a baker and make yourself bread - Tarquin-Mitzi Help with profession I have been trying to find out at what lvl you can pick another, like atm 22 lumperjack and want to be a carver, but at what lvl ? - 217.157.168.178 :Go to Profession then go down to ->General mechanics->Learning and then read your answer is there --Cizagna 17:49, 23 September 2006 (UTC) also healing potion if you are an alchemist deleting characters I have two characters that I created and no longer wish to use. Is there a way to delete then so that I can create a different character that I will actully use? :There is a little "X" mark in the char selection if you choose that you will be able to delete your character "Doll" character. My character has become smaller and in a kind of "doll" state. I am new, so I have no clue what is going on. Is it a spell? One of my settings? If so how can I change it? ~Plazey Perhaps you mean your character turned into a creature. Were all the other characters on the map in a similar state? This happens if there is a lot of characters on one map. You can adjust when this happens on the options page, with a slider option in the lower left corner. For less powerful computers/connections you would want to choose a smaller number. If it's not this, there are some encounters you can have with certain monsters that will result in you changing into a monster form, and you have to fight someone to change back to your old self. Hinkhouse 15:07, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Also a note refering to the last part of the previous answer: you need to win the battle. You cannot engage a fight with another player, you will have to wait to get attacked by someone. For an example, have a look here. --GroundZzero (Talk) 17:38, 27 August 2007 (UTC) getting back to incarnam i wanted to know how come 1 of my characters is stuck there in astrub? ive tried to use all of the class statues there but i couldnt go back to incarnam. Ive asked some of my friends already and they say that its because at a certain lvl ure not allowed on to incarnam anymore. if thats true will i ever be able to go back to incarnam with that character? :Apparently some quests teleport you back to Incarnam, but that is a glitch, and apparently there is a way to get back to Incarnam through the Koolich Dungeon, but that may have been corrected by now. Apart from that, there is no way to return to Incarnam once you are level 16 or higher. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Devotion to Sram Hello I'm a Turkish person I'm bad at english I'm dont understand quests. I'm dont understand Devotion to sram quest. You make a video to devotion to sram for me please. Thanks.. (talk) 11:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Question how come i cant buy things from a player shop in incarm' (talk) 23:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC) : Do you have enough kamas to purchase the item? You have to be more specific than that. Revil-Nunor 20:18, February 13, 2016 (UTC)